


John's Temptation

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Kitchen Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name Calling, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Top John, Underage - Freeform, johnstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester was never very good at resisting temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the tags before you venture further.  
> Written for a prompt.

His son’s friend was a tempting little thing. Big blue eyes, lips made to suck cock and an ass John had thought about more than a few times. John let his eyes roam over Castiel as he squeezed Castiel’s ass in his hands and crowded him against the counter.

A low moan escaped as Castiel practically melted at his touch and pressed right back into him with a needy sound. He hadn’t planned this but seeing Castiel sneaking into the kitchen at three in the morning, sleep ruffled and soft, it was impossible to ignore such a tempting invitation.

Especially when Castiel had so obviously reacted to seeing him, cheeks flushed and tongue darting out to wet his lips.

The boy was practically begging to have that plump ass of his fucked raw and John was more than happy to be the man to do it.

John focused completely on Castiel and moved his mouth down the line of Castiel’s neck.

He tugged on Castiel’s thick hair until the teen had bared his throat with a soft sound as he sucked mark onto warm skin. He could feel the way Castiel was hardening in his sleep pants and grinned against Castiel’s neck.

There were needy little whimpers escaping into the almost silent kitchen as he pressed closer, “You’re so responsive.” He breathed out in appreciation, “Do you want my dick? Want me to fuck your slutty little ass while Dean sleeps upstairs? Is that the real reason you came down here? Hoping I’d be awake and ready to pound your ass?”

“Yes.” The word sound wrecked and John’s cock ached to bury itself in a tight hole and just fuck, “Please.”

He pulled back and looked at Castiel’s flushed cheeks, kiss swollen lips and wild hair. John grinned in satisfaction and glanced around for something to slick the way. It wasn’t the best option in the world and messy as fuck but his hand closed down around some olive oil.

John tugged Castiel away from the counter towards the island in the middle of the kitchen. He yanked down Castiel’s pants and underwear before bending him right over the island. His hands rubbed over the plump swell of Castiel’s ass, spreading his cheeks and baring the tiny, pink hole.

It would look perfect split open around his fat cock.

He grabbed the oil, slicked his fingers up as best he could and pressed them against Castiel’s puckered hole. John kept a hand on Castiel holding him in place while the fingers of his other hand slowly opened Castiel up.

Tiny whimpers and gasps escaped Castiel as John finger fucked him. John worked a second finger inside, spreading them out and loosening Castiel until he could add a third.

Each added finger had Castiel clenching down, gasping at the intrusion and shuddering as John started to actively rub against Castiel’s prostate until the pained gasps turned into pleasured moans.

“I’m going to fuck your ass raw.” John breathed out as his fingers moved inside Castiel and slipped out. He freed himself, using the oil to stroke his cock and move up to where Castiel’s pretty ass was offered to him. “How bad do you want it? How bad do you want your best friend’s father to fuck your slutty ass?”

He trailed a finger over Castiel’s hole, reached to tease Castiel’s balls and grinned when Castiel moaned his name. “Please please please! I need it please.”

John pressed the head of his cock against Castiel’s hole, let it sink in past the rim and paused. “Ever had a dick in your ass before?”

There was a pause, “No.”

“Good.” He started working himself inside, relishing the knowledge that he was the first to fuck Castiel’s ass and enjoying the way Castiel’s inner muscles squeezed him. “Tell Daddy how you’ve been a bad boy.”

There was a jerk and John could practically hear Castiel’s mind whirling before, “I’ve been very bad, Daddy.”

The words went right to his cock and John groaned as he slammed himself inside to the hilt with a deep throated groan. He gave himself a moment to stare at where his cock was buried in Castiel’s ass and rolled his hips back, snapped them forward and slowly set a steady pace.

“Keep saying it.” He demanded roughly, “Tell Daddy how it feels, little boy. Beg Daddy for his dick, little boy.”

“Ohhhh.” Castiel’s ass clenched around him as John continued to pound into him causing the sound of skin slapping against skin to get louder in the still kitchen. “Daddy it feels good. Please Daddy please. Harder Daddy!”

The teen was a quick study and John could feel his breathing quickening as arousal rushed through him. He snapped his hips forward, balls smacking against Castiel’s ass, as he reached up to collect Castiel’s wrists.

John pinned them down against the small of Castiel’s back, enjoying the way Castiel easily went with his touches. “You’re so good at taking Daddy’s dick in your tight little hole.”

His eyes were practically rolling at how tight Castiel was around him and how good it felt as his cock pumped in and out of Castiel’s ass. “Ohhh oh oh oh oh  _ohhhh_.” He had changed his angle and John could feel each time he nailed Castiel’s prostate by the beautiful sounds it earned and the way Castiel’s hole clamped down on him like a vice.

It was easy to lose himself in the warm body before him, the way Castiel moaned  _Daddy_  and shuddered each time he fucked forward. Dean’s little friend was clearly made to take cock and it would have been a shame if he’d ignored his own desire considering how amazing Castiel’s ass felt squeezing him.

John reached around to stroke Castiel’s cock. With a choked off gasp Castiel jerked and shuddered, coming with a broken cry and going completely limp as John continued to snap his hips forward quicker and quicker. Warm pleasure had his gut clenching and his lips parting as he got closer to his orgasm.

“ _Daddy_ _please_.” Castiel whimpered it out and John slammed deep, groaning as his hips jerked forward and his orgasm shuddered through him. He fucked forward a few times, chasing the pleasure of Castiel around his sensitive cock and slowly eased out.

There was a hitch in Castiel’s breathing as his cock slipped free and John watched as his come slowly leaked back out of Castiel’s puffy, well fucked hole. He thumbed Castiel’s puffy rim, admiring the way Castiel’s hole seemed to flutter around nothing, before moving back.

“You were such a good boy.” He patted Castiel’s ass and helped him off the island, “Make sure you don’t wake my boy up when you go back upstairs.” John took in the fading flush on Castiel’s cheeks and smirked, “Don’t worry, little boy, Daddy will fuck that ass of yours again if you’re a good boy for me.”

Castiel swallowed roughly, eyes wide and lips parted, as he stood there leaking John’s come. He wanted to take a picture of the very obviously fucked out teen in front of him but John planned on seeing it in person again. Several times and in various positions.

“Hurry up and go to bed. Little boys should already be asleep at this hour.”


End file.
